


Unbelievable

by goddamnitkastlewrites



Series: Damn The Dark, Damn The Light [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitkastlewrites/pseuds/goddamnitkastlewrites
Summary: So I loved this scene that I wrote between Frank and Claire while writing Damn The Dark, Damn The Light that I am sharing it even though it’s not entirely Kastle-centric. I apologize if I tagged improperly, I'm trying over here lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy regardless.





	Unbelievable

”Honestly that side effect is the worst of it all. The no need for sleep.”

Claire is filling up a test tube of her sedative, which is suppose to help Karen sleep. Her eyes hone in on pouring just enough of it inside without spilling it. She puts the jar down and screws a cap onto the tube.

“The victims…”

Frank turns to her, meets her gaze. He feels his eyebrow go up.

“The… infected?” Claire tries out.

His grunts at that.

“Patients?”

“Why don’t you call us what we really are Claire? Huh?”

Claire sighs as she sticks the tube into the case she’s preparing for him.

“Look vigilantes, superheroes, I can handle that. Hell I fought side by side with a kung foo fighter with a glowing fist. But this…”

“Yeah. Will she…”

“She’ll be fine Castle. The process is happening verbatim. This sedative is just for an emergency or if…”

Claire puts her fingertips to the cut on her lip. Frank can see she’s reliving something and it wasn’t good.

“I didn’t sleep before so it hasn’t really been… an issue.”

She chuckles but it doesn’t reach her eyes. They’re silent for a few moments. It’s not uncomfortable but there’s a buzz in the air and it hasn’t gone away since the outbreak.

“Have you heard anything? Where or why?”

“Rumors mostly. The government seems to be honing in on the bat theory. They’re basically extinct. But I wouldn’t be surprised if there was a patient zero.”

“Is there?”

Claire furrows her brow.

“Would you know?”

“How would I know Frank?” 

“You’re in it Claire. You’ve gotta heard…”

“I haven’t heard shit.”

“Why don’t I believe you?”

“Fine, don’t then. But you want to know what I’m dealing with? Kids ripping their mouths open from the fangs. Moms holding their dead kids, puncture wounds in not just their necks. Everywhere you can imagine. And it’s not just the living dead Frank, the actual dead have flooded the morgue. The hospitals want to have a bill pass that permits them to make mass graves and forget the paperwork. So yeah I’m in it Frank. And it’s absolute fucking shit.”

“Claire…”

“Just get Karen out of here. Where are you going anyway?”

“Probably better you don’t know.”

“Alright. Well this is yours then.”

She closes the case and hands it to him.

“Thank you Claire. Really.”

Before he knows what’s happening he puts the case back on the table and he’s pulling her into a hug. She doesn’t move or respond for what feels like forever but he feels it. Every defense of hers crumbling and the moment she finally breaks down and hugs him back. Time is precious but neither of them prompt to break the hug. Eventually he lets go of her and steps back.

“You lover her? Right?” She asks.

It’s a question he’s not surprised she’s asking. Micro asked something similar in a different lifetime. He couldn’t put it into words then and he still can’t.

“I can’t let anything more happen to her.” He settles with. He meant it when he told Karen that at the waterfront and it’s still true.

“Take care Claire.” 

“Same to you. Even with your newly gained abilities, you’re still covered in bruises. Unbelievable.”

His mouth quirks up. He grabs the case, makes his way to van. Later tonight he’ll take Karen away. Get as much distance as he can between them and this god forsaken apocalypse.

**Author's Note:**

> "Damn The Dark, Damn The Light" series can he found here:
> 
> https://goddamnitkastle.tumblr.com/tagged/damn-the-dark-damn-the-light


End file.
